Molly
by la.fille.en.bleu
Summary: Ça n'est pas que de mon maquillage mal fait, ni de mon mascara qui coule. Ça n'est pas du gris de mes yeux, ou du la ternissure de mes cheveux. C'est plutôt de vous, du monde de malades que vous avez créé. J'étais bien, avant, lorsque j'étais une petite fille. C'est idiot, je sais. C'est exactement le discours que n'importe quelle adolescente déprimée aurait entamé. Mention de viol


Ça n'est pas que de mon maquillage mal fait, ni de mon mascara qui coule. Ça n'est pas du gris de mes yeux, ou du la ternissure de mes cheveux. C'est plutôt de vous, du monde de malades que vous avez créé.

J'étais bien, avant, lorsque j'étais une petite fille. C'est idiot, je sais. C'est exactement le discours que n'importe quelle adolescente déprimée aurait entamé. Mais j'ose croire que dans mon cas, c'est différent. Quoi que toutes pensent la même chose.

«Molly, vient prendre ton bain»  
>«Molly, c'est l'heure de rentrer, ton repas est servi. Fais vite, ça va devenir froid»<br>«Molly, où es-tu ? Sors de ta cachette, on va chez ton oncle»

J'avais des problèmes simples. Capricieux. Et aujourd'hui, c'est différent.

J'ai toujours détesté mes cousins. Et j'imagine qu'eux aussi, ne m'appréciaient pas plus qu'il ne le fallait. Ils étaient toujours là, à s'inventer des jeux stupides, à courir et à crier ensemble. Ils osaient même me reprocher d'être trop sérieuse.

Il est vrai que j'ai toujours été rationnelle, raisonnable. Je refusais d'entrer dans leurs excentricités, et eux me reprochaient de ne pas être assez bien pour eux. Mes livres étaient de meilleure compagnie. Sauf qu'avec eux dans les parages, rien ne servait d'essayer. C'était impossible. Ils étaient trop bruyants. Et je terminais toujours mes soirées avec une migraine.

Migraine qui, au fil des années, n'a su que s'amplifier.

Aujourd'hui, rien n'allait. À seize ans, je n'avais toujours pas eu de copain, bien que mon coeur amoureux criait sans cesse en présence de ce Brandon McMillan. Un jeune homme studieux et raffiné, mais qui avait ce vilain défaut de ne rien voir, rien sentir. Et surtout, qui ne s'intéressait à personne. Même pas à moi.

Je trouve cela injuste. Tellement, tellement injuste. C'était la première fois qu'un garçon me plaisait autant, et surtout, la première fois que j'en faisais autant pour un garçon. Je me faisais belle, sans vulgarité. J'essayais d'en apprendre plus sur lui, histoire d'être plus son genre. J'étais prête à changer pour ce gars. Moi qui croyait qu'il était différent...

Il m'avait jeté. Comme une vieille chaussette.

«Il n'y aura jamais de toi et moi Molly, je ne te connais même pas. Et puis, t'es pas mon genre ! »

Alors mes cousins s'étaient moqués de moi. Et ma soeur aussi, probablement. Lucy. Celle qui longtemps j'avais considéré comme ma meilleure amie. J'avais vu son sourire désolé. Mais elle qui n'avait jamais eu de mal au plan social devait bien se moquer. Mais qu'importait.

Et maintenant, le sang coule. Encore. Petit à petit, je me sens dépérir, alors que mon âme se noie dans les plus noires profondeurs des abysses. Je vois mes cheveux devenir ternes, et ma peau, grisâtre. Mes prunelles se décolorent, alors que mes lèvres s'assèchent, malgré la bulle de sang qui se forme toujours à la surface. Je me mords, je me brûle, je me coupe. Je m'arrache les cheveux et détruis les rideaux. Tout n'est plus que défouloir pour une jeune adolescente en quête d'échappatoire.

Je comptais sur lui. Je comptais sur lui pour me faire oublier que les hommes étaient des salopards. Je n'ai pas eu de milliers d'aventures. Mais une seule m'a suffit pour m'implanter cette idée à la tête.

Et l'aventure, elle s'appelait Lysander.

Lysander qui m'a arraché ma virginité, avant même que je ne puisse le retenir. Lysander, le frère de Lorcan. Le copain de Lucy. Lucy qui avait le coeur si grand, si fort. Lucy qui avait une capacité d'aimer, de soutenir, de comprendre. Je lui en avais longtemps voulu, d'être restée avec lui. J'avais l'impression qu'elle soutenait celui qui m'avait tant fait de mal.

Mais après tout. J'imagine qu'elle ne le savait pas. Ou sinon, elle préférait l'ignorer.

J'ai mal à la tête.

Des cris résonnent dans ma tête, alors que je retiens en moi celui que je retiens depuis trop longtemps. Tu seras forte, Molly, que je me suis dit. Tu seras forte, et personne ne fera attention à toi. C'est ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais aujourd'hui, cela me montait à la tête. Je n'étais plus capable de m'entendre crier, crier comme j'aurais voulu le faire, ce jour-là. J'étais condamnée. Condamnée à une puérile existence qui me faisait souffrir. Souffrir comme ça n'a jamais été le cas.

J'étais salie. Souillée. Il m'arrivait parfois de me regarder, nue, devant le miroir. J'avais honte. Tellement honte. Ce si petit corps qu'était le mien était détruit. Sali. Scarifié. Bleuté.

Par ce Lysander qui m'avait arraché mon âme, par cette souffrances qui me faisait saigner, et par ces coups que je m'infligeais et qui me créaient des ecchymoses trop visible.

Quel espèce de monde de malade avez vous créé ? Il n'y a plus que l'injustice, l'ignorance et du je-m'en-foutisme. Lorsque je vous regarde, tous, de mon air effaré, de mon regard effrayé, de mes yeux dégoutés, cherchez-vous à écouter ? Pensez-vous comprendre, ou du moins, essayerez vous ? Non.

Non.

Et puis, c'est moi qui m'en fiche. Personne n'entend mon appel à l'aide, mon besoin de guérison. Ni ma soeur, ni Brandon, ni même moi. Et tout ça, parce qu'ils ne savent pas, et qu'ils s'en foutent. Ils se moquent bien d'une jeune fille trop sérieuse comme moi, qui n'est pas du genre à s'amuser. Ils se moquent bien de ce que je peux vivre, depuis ce qui m'est arrivé. Et encore là, faut-il qu'ils sachent ce qui m'est arrivé. Et ça, ils s'en foutent probablement aussi...

Que faudra-t-il que je fasse pour que les gens m'entendent, pour qu'ils m'écoutent, qu'ils fassent un peu attention à moi ? Faudra-t-il que je les menace de mourir, que je leur montre toutes ces traces rouges sur mes bras, ces cicatrices au bas de mon ventre ? Faudra-t-il que je leur hurle ma douleur dans les oreilles, pour qu'ils comprennent que non, ça ne va pas ?

Car pleurer n'est pas suffisant pour attirer une oreille attentive, pour recevoir une épaule sur laquelle déverser nos larmes.

Je n'en peux tout simplement plus. C'est terminé. Je ne fais plus confiance à personne.

Et à tous ceux qui diront que c'est exagéré, demandez-vous d'abord si vous m'aviez prouvé que vous étiez dignes de l'avoir.

Posez-vous cette question : est-ce que vous vous êtes déjà soucié de moi ?

Maintenant, déguerpissez. Je ne veux plus vous voir.

Personne.


End file.
